Please Don't Love Me
by Ling Lei Fang
Summary: Botan realized that now, she loves Kurama. But when Yukina told her that she loves Kurama, Botan didn't know what to do except promised to her that she will help her to get Kurama. After all, she doesn't know if he loves her back or not.KB
1. Unexpected news

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! This is my first story.**

**Sorry if it's not good.**

**Please enjoy…**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…**

Please Don't Love Me...

Chapter One

Botan stared at the sky. It was beautiful.

When someone politely asked her,

"Good afternoon Botan-san. Nice to see

you again."

"Whoa, Kurama-san you startled me!

Nice to see you again too.

Anyway, I came here to see you all.

And I've got a day off for one month from

Koenma-sama." She replied.

"Why don't you join me in the journey to

Genkai's temple? I believe you wanted to

see the gang?" He offered a hand to her.

She gently accepted it with smile.

Botan didn't know since when she began

admiring him. Oh I know, since he always

saves me, she thought. And then she started

to likes him. And now, she began to loves him.

Besides, he was the closest friend of her.

But, I think it was just a dreams that never come

true, she thought while shook her head.

At Genkai's temple

Everyone started to give her a crush hug, when

she arrived.

"Now, that you got a day off, we must go out

for shopping!" Keiko said.

"I like it so much if you want to join us, Botan-san."

Yukina said.

"Okay, okay. Of course I want to join you !" Botan

said with a cheerful smile of her.

15 minutes later

Botan sat on the sofa when she saw Yukina

sit down beside her.

"You came with Kurama-san today. Again.

I always see you came here with him. And

when I was in the mall, I saw you with him.

Is there any relationship between you and him?"

Yukina asked with a frown.

Actually, Botan was startled to her weird behavior now.

It's the first time she heard Yukina's words so cold

toward her.

"W-what? I don't understand-" She began nervous.

"I love him." Yukina cut off Botan with the unexpected

news.

Botan's eyes widened as her heart beating so fast.

"Since you were the closest friend of him, you are

the only one that can help me." She said.

"Don't say you..,"

"Yes Botan, please. You are my friend, right?

So, you will help me to get him." Yukina give her

a hopeful look.

Botan cleared her throat, and..

"O-of course I will, Yukina-chan ! I'm your bestfriend!

I must help you no matter what !" She replied with a

fake smile.

"And promise me, you will never let another woman

with him. Please..," again, with that damn hopeful look.

Now, Botan took a deep breath, and…

"I promise." She replied.

**I'm sorry if this story/chapter is bad. **

**I'm not good at this. **

**So, please tell me if you like it or not.**

**Review !**


	2. Goodbye, take care of yourself

**Author's Note :**

**Sorry if the first chapter is bad.**

**But now, in this chapter and the next future chapter, I'll try my best to make the good chapters.**

**Here's chapter two...**

**Please enjoy...**

**Disclaimer :**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...**

Please Don't Love Me

Chapter Two

After whats Yukina told her, it's still makes her shock. She didn't noticed or realized that Yukina had a feeling for Kurama. And what pained her, is her stupid promise she'd made. So, it's mean, Botan is NOT allowed to be with Kurama. Now, what should I do? She thought.

She didn't noticed that Kurama already sat beside her.

"Botan , are you okay?" He asked.

"K-kurama?? What are you doing here?" She asked back while panicked.

Kurama frowned a little.

"So, you don't want to see me?" With smile he joked.

"N-no, I-I j-just,.. mm.. forget it." Now, she confused about what to do. Her thought suddenly makes her afraid that Yukina will she her with Kurama. After all, she's still in Genkai's temple. Yukina's place. Oh my God, I must stay away from him now ! She thought again.

She get up fast, and ready to leave, when Kurama grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I...I must go now, Kurama. It's getting late. I must go back to my apartement." She give him her best reason.

"Okay, I'll walk with you. I'm going home too." He's still didn't let go of her wrist. Instead he tightened his grip.

"N-no, no, no . Don't. I can go myself. Besides, it'll makes your mother worry with you." She didn't want to see his expressions after she said that. It's the first time she rejected his offer for walking her home.

Kurama was hiding his pained and hurt expressions. All he could think right now was her safety.

"Botan. I don't want to force you. I understand ,and it's okay if you don't want to talk to me, or see me again. But, please, allow me to , at least, escort you home. It's really dark outside, and dangerous for a girl to walk alone at this late of night. Please." Again, he tightened his grip a little more hard than before. She winced in pain. Realizing this, he let go of her hand, and muttered "Sorry."

Botan refused to look at him, while rubbed her wrist. It's getting late, maybe Yukina was asleep, she thought. And suddenly she looked into right, left, behind, ahead. No one. Then turned her head to see Kurama grim expressions. Maybe..maybe, once again , for the last time, I'll go with you, Kurama. At least, I think , I can say goodbye to you. She thought bitterly.

"Let's go, Kurama." she smiled sadly. Kurama too, smiled sadly but a little hurt , why she's suddenly got away herself from him. Is everything I did to her was wrong ? He thought, confused.

Botan's apartement

In the way home, they're walked in silent. No one decided to start a conservations. Until..

"Botan , what's the matter? This is not like you." Kurama asked.

Botan looked at him with very sad expressions that makes him widened his eyes. Never in his life he ever see Botan in such a ' real grim reaper' expressions, nor see her nearly in tears. Yes, Botan wanted crying so badly after she ended this.

"Kurama-kun , I...," now , she couldn't take it anymore. Tears was already flowing on her cheek. "I want you stay away from me." She replied.

"W-what? Botan, what's wrong with you?" He was shocked now.

"Kurama-kun, I'll make it clear to you now. This is the LAST time we're alone like this. I don't want you to call me again or take me on a 'date'. Never again. Just forget everything. And just think that I'm never exist to you. Don't remember all about Botan. Just forget about me. Okay?" Botan asked within tears.

"B-but, why?" He asked.

"It's simple. I hate you .A-and I don't want to see you again." She shivered at what she has just said.

And that's it. He just faced her with disbelief. And then he smiled with full sad and hurt smile.

"I don't know what your reason why you said that. But , for you, you won't see me again then." He said, and began to leave her in tears when he turned around, his back faced her. The last thing she heard from him was "Goodbye. And take care of yourself." Then, he was gone.

She burst into tears, and run to her bedroom, crying till she fell asleep.

**I don't know if this bad or good.**

**So let me know it, by REVIEW.**

**Please review !**

**santi ** **lestari**


	3. You love him too

**Author's Note :**

**.sorry if it took so long…**

**.I've been busy with homework ,.**

**.And I've got lectured by teacher 'cause my failed presentation on Indonesian class.**

**.But now, here the 3****rd**** chapter of Please Don't Love Me.**

**.please enjoy , .**

"blah" – talking

'blah' – thought

**Disclaimer :**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

Please Don't Love Me

Chapter Three

Botan opened her eyes with a groan. She didn't know how long she've been crying 'till she fell asleep. When her eyes opened completely, she scanned her room. Her eyes widened, 'o my God! I forgot to lock the door!' She thought as she run fast towards the door.

When she reached her door, she looked at it with confused.

The door was LOCKED. 'B-but I don't feel I was the one who locked it. W-who did it?' She thought.

She thinks for a while. Then she smiled sadly. 'Kuramaaa' …was in her thought.

Kurama sighed. Seriously, he didn't know what happened or what did he do to her that makes her stay away from him. After last night conversations with her, she'd rushed to her apartement and forgot to lock the door. He came in to her apartement. Being a thief he once, he locked the door, and jumped from her window. Undetected .

Suddenly, a feminine voices was heard from behind him.

"Good morning Kurama-kun, it's nice to see you. Isn't this your school time? "

"Good morning and nice to see you too, Yukina-san. Actually, it's Saturday, humans didn't go to school on Saturday and Sunday." He replied with a kind smile.

"O-oh." She said with nervous.

Kurama remembered something and turned to look at Yukina.

"Can I ask you something, Yukina-san?" He asked.

"Of course you can. About what ?" She replied and asked with wide smile.

"It's about Botan." Her smile changes into a frown.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Yesterday, since Botan and I arrived at Genkai's temple, Botan's been acting strangely to me, even she tried to stay away from me. When I asked why, she just answer that she didn't want to see me again. What I wanted to ask is : What'd happened to her?"

Her expressions was showed. Disappointed .

"I-I don't know, Kurama-kun. But, I didn't feel she's been acting strangely. Instead, it was the cheerful one she used to be." .Liar. She replied.

His handsome face showed a hurt look. 'so, she hate me. She only stay away from me. Not from everyone.' He thought.

"What did I do?" he murmured. Yukina bent her head down.

"Thank you Yukina-san. I guess, I must be going. Bye." He was about to walk, Yukina grabbed his hand. He turned to look at her.

"W-wait, Kurama-kun…," She stuttered. "W-would you like to accompany me to a store? I must buy the materials for cooks tonight. But, after that, we can have a lunch in the café." She waited his answer. He smiled kindly.

"I'd love to." He answered.

After took a bath, and get dressed, Botan went to the kitchen for breakfast.

Unfortunely, she forgot , again , to buy the materials for eat. She took her wallet, and walked to the door. When she reached the door, she stood there, remembered something.

"Kurama. What if I meet Kurama? No no, he…," suddenly, her thought laid on Yukina. Her eyes widened in realizations. 'Oh! I must help Yukina to get Kurama ! But I just brushed it off by avoiding Kurama. Oh, how stupid I am?!' She panicked. 'to help her get Kurama, of course I must talk to him, makes him loves Yukina. But, after last night, what should I do??' she thought confusedly. Confused totally of what should she do, she ignored it for a while, to make sure her stomach didn't complain because of a really hunger, and leaves her apartement to the store.

At the store, Botan searched what her needs for a month. But, what caught her eyes was something sharpened her eyes to see that a little more clear. When a hand poked her shoulder. Startled, she turned her head to look at who poked her shoulder.

"Yu-yukina-chan!" her eyes widened, and seem nervous.

Yukina smiled.

"Hello, Botan. What are you doing here?" she asked politely.

Botan looked at Yukina's basket to she the materials for cooks. She gave Yukina a fake smile and answered her.

"Same with you."

Yukina then frowned a little 'cause of Botan's sudden acted.

"Botan. You'll help me to get him, right? So , don't avoided him." She said.

Botan's eyes widened again.

"H-how did you know??" Botan asked.

Yukina smiled happily.

"Actually, I came here not alone. But with Kurama-kun. And after this, we'll have a lunch together." She paused. "And he tell me that you were avoided him." She replied.

Botan bent her head down in sad and hurt. Yukina noticed something. Yes, something in Botan's eyes. Tears . She frowned at that. But then she felt angry at Botan when a realizations hit her.

"You love him. too." She sounded mad . But being a feminine woman she was, she still in her sweet face. (**AN : **you can imagined her face when she felt mad, disappointed, or all the grim expressions on her sweet face. I'll try to makes her not OOC).

Botan's eyes widened , again.

"W-what? Yukina-chan! I didn't-"

"Yes, you did. Calm down, I'm not angry , Botan-chan. Just a little bit disappointed." She cut her off with a sarcastic smile.

Botan laughed with a sad laugh. "Haha. Yukina-chan. If I love him, maybe it's just an unrequited love . I don't even know if he loves me back or not. Or maybe he loves you! So, don't worry about that. But, please ,Yukina-chan, don't tell him that I love him. Please…," she begged Yukina.

Yukina smiled. "Of course , Botan-chan. If I tell him, I can't reach his love, right? But please, would you still help me to get him? You…you're my friends, right?" Yukina asked.

Botan sighed in relief when she heard Yukina will never tell him Botan's secret. To answer Yukina's request for help. 'Friends' she thought. And smiled sadly.

"Yes."

"Oh Thank you!" Yukina hugged Botan close. Botan closed her eyes while she smile. 'I must help her.'

Yukina pulled back from hug. Smiled very happily.

"Botan-chan, I've got to go. Kurama must be waiting for me. Don't forget to apologize to him of your behavior yesterday. So, you can makes him love me." She said. Botan nodded.

"But, Yukina-chan , don't tell him I'm here too." Botan thinks again about her second request, Kurama must be aware of her presence because of her scent or her ki.

"Don't worry, I masked your ki. I knew you would say that." Yukina answered Botan's unspoken question.

"Thanks." Botan whispered. Like she was going to cry.

"Ok. Bye." Botan nodded.

When Yukina was out of sight, Botan bent her head down again, always when she's sad , hurt, or feel a pain expressions. 'he will never love me. Yukina-chan , although without my help, you can have his heart. But, what does she mean by "if I tell him, I can't reach his love"?' She thought when tears started to run through her cheek. But quickly she wiped her tears. 'tomorrow , I must apologize to him. Yes, I will.' She smiled. Just befriended with him, it makes me happy too. Maybe just friend. She smiled again happily. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**.so, what do you think? Bad or good ?.**

**.please review. **

**.really, this story still has 3 reviews, and it's make me hard to update the next chapters , because of lost mood, or didn't have enthusiasm to update (besides my homework) .**

**.so, please review!** 

**.santi lestari.**


	4. Please forgive me

**Disclaimer :**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho..

**Before you read this chapter, first, I'm sorry for any error spelling or grammar . cuz I don't know what to do ,except you want to help me.. hehe.. :p . so sorry if it's bad…**

Please Don't Love Me

Chapter Four

Botan sat on the chair in her apartement while watching TV . Her thoughts were still about Kurama. She sighed. Turn off the television, she looked at the clock. 07.12 PM . Today at 08.00 PM , she must join the gang to Kurama's house for something she doesn't know. Actually, she'd said to Keiko that she didn't think she would join them . But Keiko insisted. What she worried so much isn't the 'party' at Kurama's house. But the fact that Kurama would pick her up at 7.30 PM to buy her a new dress. She was confused now. Why must she buy a new dress? What for? And the most important : why Kurama ?!. 'ugh! I can't face him now!'.

Then a voice of a ringing bell came from her apartement door. "Wha-" she looked at the clock. '07.35!'. She panicked. "Oh my God! What should I do? I know I must apologize to him now. But.. it's to soon! First, what should I say to him…mmm…come on Botan! Agh!" she run towards the door. And opened it. Revealed the handsome red headed Kurama.

She expected to see his polite smile. But instead she received a cold look from this handsome guy. She bent her head down in sad.'he must be really mad at me.' But she knew she deserved it.

"Hurry. We have to go now." He said with the same cold eyes ,with the cold tone. And turned around. Not even want to facing her. So his back now facing her. She feels bad for this. Her eyes began to blur because of water in her eyes threatening to fall. She nodded and closed the door. Kurama began to walking, his back still facing her. She was standing behind Kurama. She gazed at Kurama from behind. Her now sad eyes , looks worried over something she didn't want to experienced. Losing him.

000000

After they finished shopping, and Botan was wearing the dress she had bought. And of course, none of them broke the silence between them since they left Botan's apartement. Still, they walked with Kurama's back facing Botan. He kept on walking , ignoring her. She knew , that being ignored was the worst part in her life. Now, she couldn't take it anymore. She cried. And run towards him. Hold him from behind while crying.

Kurama was a little surprised at this. But, he chose to stayed calm as always.

"Please…don't ignore me…hiks..hh..d-don't…," she stuttered because of hurt.

"I…Kurama, I'm so sorry . I-I didn't m-mean to h-hurt y-you…hhiks..hh..I-I just..Oh Kurama, don't be angry…P-please f-forgive me," she said.

Kurama's eyes still looks hurt. But softened at her cries of plea. He didn't want to see her cry. 'especially in her special day.' He thought. His hands now holding hers. He turned around to face her. When he did, he looked into her eyes. Her teary eyes. She looked back with a really sad expression. He put his hand on her cheek. Wiping her tears away.

"Never in my life, I saw you this sad, in tears. And I don't want to see that again. Please , don't cry, Botan." He said softly.

"B-but , I'm hurting you. I-I shouldn't do that to you, Kurama." She replied.

"I don't care about it anymore." He said again.

Botan's eyes widened a bit. And she said,

"Is t-that mean I was f-forgiven?"

He nodded. And replied , "But , I wanted to know what's the matter with you-"

He was cutted off by Botan's sudden tight embrace at him.

"P-please, don't ask me this one.. Forget it." She said happily.

Kurama nodded as she let go of him now. Then , Botan said,

"I always know, you are my friends! I never wanted to lose you." Kurama feels a pang in his heart at her words 'friends'. But chose to ignore it.

One thing makes him a little pride. The fact that she cried in front of him. He feels like he didn't want any other man to see her cry in front of them except him. He…he loves her. Even though , he didn't want to see her cry. He knew , he was being selfish, but he couldn't take this away from his mind.

Suddenly, her expression turned sad again.

"B-but maybe , I will never be the same Botan who was your closest friends again. I-I …maybe I will not be really close to you like before again..," she said.

His eyes widened. Then he said,

"Botan , really, tell me what is wrong with you? I can't understand of your behavior."

"J-just don't ask. We were still friends, right? Oh, come on , the other must be worried right now. We must hurry !" She replied. Then, she grabbed his hand, and dragged him, so they would arrive at his house as soon as possible.

**.sorry if this short. I've been really busy right now. My homeworks maybe will be finished after Thursday. So, I'll try my best to make chapter 5 is longer than this chapter.**

**.also, I was planning to make Hiei appear as luv-triangle too between Kurama and Botan besides Yukina. Tell me if you agreed or not. By review!**

**.don't forget to review! And once again, sorry if this chapter is so bad , short, or any mistake of grammar/spelling…**

**.until next time….**

**.santi lestari.**


	5. I'll kill her

**AN:**

**.hello, sorry if It tooks so long… I've been very busy with aerobic training for test, and I have a lot of homeworks too.**

**.so, I've decided to make this chapter is longer than the previous chapter, after I finished one of them, which was aerobic test(relieved..).**

**.before you read,please forgive me if there's any grammatical or spelling error…**

**.disclaimer :.**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…**

Please Don't Love Me

Chapter Five

Botan and Kurama arrived at Kurama's house 20 minutes later. Before she realized that her hand still grabbed his, he tightened his grip on her, not wanting to let go. But, it's too soon for her to realized this. And immediately let go of his hand. She looked into his eyes with pleading eyes, tell him to understand. He gave her a confused looks. She looked away, and walked to the door to see everyone was waiting her and Kurama.

Yukina walked towards Botan, and hugged her.

"Where have you been? Where's Kurama?" She said , looks like 'worried'.

"H-he's at the outside." Botan replied. Yukina smiled at her and walked past her before said "thanks".

Botan bent her head down in sad. Then she walked away to join the others.

00000

Yukina saw Kurama sat on the chair outside the door. She walked to approach him.

"Hello, Kurama-kun, why don't you join us inside?" she asked .

Kurama smiled at her.

"I'll be there in a minute. I just want to stay here for a while." He replied.

"Can I join you?" she said.

"Sure, you can. Come, sit beside me." He said.

"Thanks." She blushed.

At first, the situation is silent. But, Yukina decided to make a move.

"Kurama-kun, if you have any time at tomorrow, mmh , uh, w-would you like to accompany me at the park that have ice cream shop…mm?" she asked, nervous.

He thinks for a while, and something inside his mind asked him. Botan . He smiled happily, before said,

"Of course, Yukina-san. But, i would very happy if we can invited Botan too. Is it okay ?" Yukina's expression turned dark. She become angry at Botan. Why her?! She thought. But, after she thinks again, an evil plan entered her mind. She smiled and said ,

"Sure, she can join us." Kurama's expression now was bright. He was planning to tell something to Botan. "Thank you , Yukina-san. Come on, we have to go inside." He said, she shook her head.

"You go on, Kurama-kun. I still have something to do." He nodded before went inside.

After she sensed he was left, her face frowned with sad, angry , peevish, and of course , she now, hated Botan for it.

"You promised me , Botan. Even if I knew that Kurama loves you, I'll make sure, you'll never know it. And you'll see, what I can do for it. You'll regret it for ever love him, and for stole him from me." She said. Her eyes now gleaming with tears. "I hated to do this to y-you. You're my bestfriend. B-but I can't forgive you for this."

She heard someone familiar speak,

"Yukina. What are you doing here?" Hiei. She knew that he was her brother now.

"Brother, nice to see you." His eyes widened in surprise and nervous when he looked into a crying girl.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. A little nervous.

She bent her head down in sad (like Botan did).

Hiei scanned her, then he used his jagan to be able read her mind.

Five minutes later, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-you. H-how, s-since when?" he asked in disbelief.

"Since the dark tournament. I-I really love him, brother." She said in tears.

"Hn. If you love him , why don't you tell him the truth." He suggested. She was crying a little hard right now. That makes him uncomfortable. "Stop crying." He said.

"It's b-because, he d-didn't love me. He loves someone else." Hiei's expression turned dark.

"Who is it," it wasn't a question. He demanded her to tell him NOW.

"What are you going to do if I tell you who it was?" she asked first, worried for what he was going to do.

"I'll kill her for you, if you want." He replied. Her eyes widened in panick.

"D-don't." she said.

"Why? If she died, you can have Kurama." He asked , confused.

She recalled again her last conversation with Hiei two months ago.

Flashback

It was wintertime. Yukina told Hiei that she would sleepover in Botan's apartement. Hiei, being a protective brother, decided to join her too. In Botan's apartement, has a beautiful garden, and a tree in there. Hiei would sleep on the tree.

Then, in the morning

Hiei sat on the tree as usual. Suddenly, someone calling him.

"Hiei ! It's cold now, why don't you join me inside? It's winter, you'll be frozen if you still in there!" It was Botan.

"Hn. Do what you want . I'm not going inside." He replied coldly. Botan make a 'sad' expression as if she was about to cry. She knew Hiei can't standing to see a girl or woman crying especially a woman he know. You know, he would nervous if that happened.

"H-hiei, I always w-wanted to be close to you. W-why you always distant yourself f-from me?" She said while 'crying'. Hiei looked at her with his eyes widened and nervous. 'got you!' she thought.

"Shit. You. Don't cry a-anymore. It's a-annoying-" she 'cried' a little harder. "Stop crying. I'll go inside." He said. Her face turned bright.

"Yay! That's worked!" She laughed. His eyes widened when he realized something. 'shit. She's just pretending.' He thought.

She jumped up and down, happy.

"One more thing, woman." She stopped. Looking at his back.

"What is it, Hiei? Did I upset you?" She asked. Worried.

"I never have a thought of distanting myself from you." He said before he went inside.

Her eyes widened. "H-Hiei…?"

They didn't know someone was watching them. Yukina smiled.

Days by days was passed. Yukina and Hiei almost two weeks sleptover in Botan's house. Sure, Botan always go on a date with Kurama, but Yukina always find her with her brother at Botan's garden. They always talking eachother. She noticed that her brother has a feeling for Botan. But what makes her worried was Botan's feeling for Hiei , just as a friend. She knew Botan was in love with Kurama. Not Hiei. And to makes it worse, Yukina was in love so badly at Kurama too.

Then , she decided to ask her brother about his feeling for Botan.

She searched Hiei everywhere to find him at the sofa in Botan's apartement. She only know his place was a tree. She realized that Botan wasn't at home. As usual , Botan was on a 'date' with Kurama. She sighed and approached him.

"Hey, brother. Would you like something to eat? Or drink? I'll make it if you want." She asked. He shook his head.

"Hey brother, I wanna ask you something," she said.

"What is it,"

"u-um..err..do you like Botan? Mostly, do you LOVE botan?" she asked.

Hiei's eyes widened. He began to sweat.

"Come on, brother. Don't be shy. I noticed you. So, answer me!" She said slyly. He sweated again. Then relaxed a bit, and said,

"I do." Yukina's eyes widened.

"As I thought," she said.

"What is it with you if I do love her," he asked

"I want you to tell her the truth." She replied. He sighed.

"She already loves someone." He said expressionless. Yukina startled.

"So, you knew." She looked up at him in angry because of his cowardliness. "There's always a chance! We didn't know if Kurama loves her back or not!" she said.

Hiei has a hope now. "Maybe." He said.

Yukina smiled. "Good. But not enough! You will say what I said. 'I would never give up on her, and she'll be mine, even if I must kill her as the first move'." His pride came up. He sweated again. But didn't say anything. Yukina frowned.

"Come on, brother. I thought ,you really like to kill." She said.

He sighed and said, "I would never give up on her, and she'll be mine, even if I must kill her as the first move."

"Yay! That's good to hear! Look, if you're so brave to kill a hundred demons ,you won't afraid of her to ONLY find her love." She really gave him advise. He smiled, and nodded.

End of flashback

Yukina was really sad. The fact that their love was unrequited. She and Hiei.

"You love her," she said. His eyes widened, but a little confused.

"The one Kurama was in love with, was the one you love. Botan." Hiei ,unable to stabilized himself, sweated. But not because of nervous, but angry. Not only Yukina was broken heart, but him also.

"Remember what I said two months ago? I suddenly recalled it by myself. I'm sorry , if the fact was this hurt. I shouldn't have given you hope of Botan's love." She said sadly. But, worried over something. "You didn't think of kill her, did you?" she asked.

Hiei was silent.

Silent.

Then he said, "I'll kill her for you,"

"What? D-don't , brother, she was my bestfriend!" She said. Panicked.

"I would never give up on her. And she'll be mine. Even if I must KILL her as the first move." When he said it, he was gone. Which makes her really worried. But still, something inside her agreed at Hiei's decision of kill Botan. If Botan died, she will have Kurama only for herself.

Her instinct finally took over. She smiled evilly.

"I hope you're right , about to kill her, brother."

00000

Kurama never stop watching Botan. She really felt uncomfortable when she knew his eyes on her. She decided to talk to him.

"Something's wrong?" she asked. Everyone's at the other room, so they were alone.

He shook his head. "No. But I was wondering if you want to go with me tomorrow-"

"Didn't I tell you that we'll never be close like before?" she cut him off.

He frowned, but turned to smile. "Yukina will join us, too." He said. Her eyes widened.

"What?" she startled

"Yes. She asked me if I would join her to the ice cream park. And she was happy when I asked her if you could join too." Botan couldn't believe her bad fate. She didn't want to join them, afraid of she or Yukina will be hurt. But his pleading eyes wouldn't let her answered 'no' to him. She sighed

"O-okay, if Yukina would join too." She replied.

He smiled. He took her hands with his. And he closed the distance between them. Botan was nervous right now. She looked into his eyes. His eyes was piercing hers. Just looked at him, it makes her want to end it. He leaned down to capture her lips. Her eyes widened, 'oh no! he wouldn't do what I was thinking he would do, right?' she thought, panicked.

Just one inch again, he would capture her lips, she backed away a little, but her face still close to him.

He realized that she didn't want him to kiss her. His eyes showed her the hurt he was feeling. She feels slightly guilt of her action that made him hurts.

He smiled sadly before lift up his face, and kissed her forehead, not so fast, not so long. But he can feel her skin on his lips. Also with her fragrant .

He pulled away eventually.

"I'm glad you would join us. Tomorrow, be ready at 09.00 AM. We'll pick you up." He said. Then, he left her here alone.

Botan's eyes began teary. "I want to kiss you so badly , Kurama. But I can't. I would never betray Yukina. I'm sorry." She said, and then she was crying silently, so the others wouldn't find her in tears.

She didn't know that Hiei was watching her with his sword in his grasp. He knew, he was being selfish. At first he was prepared to pierce his sword right into her heart as soon as Kurama was gone in sight. But when he heard Botan said 'I would never betray Yukina', it makes him stop his plan. Silently, he put back his sword behind his back. And walked slowly, away from her. Afraid when he still in there, he would kill her right there and right now.

**.botan is in great danger !.**

**.what will happen to Botan? **

**Wait till the next chapter ! **

**.so, how was it? Bad or good?. Tell me with review!**

**.santi lestari.**


	6. date' at the parks part 1

**AN:**

**.hey, here's chapter six !!**

**.thank you for all the reviewers! **

**.before read this chapter , i'm never tired to tell you that I'm sorry for any error or mistake in grammar or spelling. Really, I'm not good at English..**

**.ooyea, I don't know if this chapter is good or bad .., so , read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…**

Please Don't Love Me

Chapter Six

Botan's POV

Today…

My bad fate will shows me what's the meaning of suffering..

I don't know how much I can take this, but all I know was I have to prepared for breath before they pick me up.

General's POV

Ting tong…

"Yeah, Botan's here! " after she scanned what she needs to take, she decided everything is fine, and opened the door to meet 'the couple' , say hi, and locked the door.

"You look lovely , Botan." Yukina said.

"Thanks, Yukina-chan, you look beautiful!" Botan said with her usual cheerful. Hoping her cheerful attitude would always be with her today. She looked at Kurama, and smiled at him.

Botan felt uncomfortable around them. Because, she felt like she was being a disturbance between them. Not to mention Yukina's aura showed Botan her dislike and disappointed so much when Botan joined them too.

Realizing this, Botan quickly stepped back, so they're ahead her, and she won't disturb them.

'it's going to be a long day..,' she thought.

0000at the ice cream parks0000

Kurama's POV

Again, Botan was acting strangely around me. I don't know why, and I need to know why. But, what makes me confused, why whenever Botan avoided me, Yukina always come to me?

General's POV

Botan was surprised when someone poked her shoulder. But soon she knows who it was.

"Kurama , don't do that again! Uhm, where's Yukina?" she searched her bestfriend.

"She was searching toilets." He replied. Botan's eyes widened.

"K-Kurama, why didn't you accompany her ?? She needs protection!" Botan said.

"But…,"

"Please, if you still want me to be your friends, don't leave her." She cut him off.

"What?" Kurama was very surprised at this. 'it's really weird, I must find out soon' he thought.

"Kurama, please, just leave me alone." She said.

He sighed. "Okay, but , becareful." She nodded, before he leave.

After he left, she bent her head down, but quickly lifted her head up again.

"I must fight this. Botan, don't be sad!" She said 'cheerfully', but it didn't take so long to be replaced again by a sad smile and sigh.

"Hhh, I guess, I'll find my favorite ice cream."

0000

Kurama and Yukina walked together. But Kurama seems upset. Yukina realized it was because of Botan, 'probably she asked him to come for me' she thought.

Then Kurama spoke up, "Yukina, I don't think it will good if we're let Botan all alone there. Why don't we catch up with her now?"

Yukina seems disappointed. "Mmm, okay. But, first, I want to buy a ice cream candy." She said.

"We can buy it at the shop where Botan was waiting for us." He replied.

"Kurama-kun, it seems the ice cream candy is in front of us." She smiled evilly, she knows that the ice cream candy is only in this shop and Botan's place where she was waiting.

Kurama sighed, and walked with Yukina to the shop.

Yukina looked at behind her. 'you can't kill her, right , brother?' she thought while opening the door.

0000

Botan licked her favorite ice cream , happily. As if all her problems was gone in instant. Then someone sit beside her. She looked at beside her. Her eyes widened. Her ice cream fell on the ground. She hugged the person.

"Hiei! It's been a long time! I missed you!"

"Ugh! Let go of m-me, woman!" Hiei said, it's herd to breath when Botan's hugged you.

"Hehe, sorry. Where have you been? " she asked while pulling away.

"Hn. It's none of your business." He replied.

"Aww, how rude of you..!" she commented. "Agh! My ice cream!" she realized she dropped it.

"Hn. Stupid woman." Hiei said

"Hey ! I'm not stupid!"

"Hn."

Botan couldn't angry when she's sad. So she dropped it. Realized that she indeed was a stupid woman.

Silent.

"Hey, Hiei. What are you doing when you're sad?" she asked suddenly.

Hiei couldn't answer her. After five minutes later, he replied her,

"I…don't know,"

Botan turned her head to see Hiei.

"Hiei, I know you ever felt sad , right? What are you doing to express your sad side to everyone?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, even you have to kill when you're sad, maybe?"

This makes him realized something. Something he'll do to her.

"Hiei?"

"What..are you doing … when ..your love was unrequited," he asked. Botan's eyes widened.

"H-Ha? H-Hiei, what do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Forget it," he get up and walked.

Botan gat up too. Followed him quickly.

"H-Hey, Hiei. Wait!"

He slowed his pace. "What is it?" He asked coldly.

"I..Hiei, would you like to accompany me till Kurama and Yukina were finished? I-I..I don't want to be alone…," She said nervously.

He sighed. Nodded but said, "Becareful,"

"Ha? How am I supposed to becareful when I'm with you?" She said.

Hiei stopped. "What are you talking about?"

"I feel safe with you." She said cheerfully.

Hiei felt guilty all of sudden. 'don't feel that again, Botan. I don't know when is it. The time when you will be frightened at me, and the time I'll took your life from you.' He thought.

**IMPORTANT ! .please READ.**

**.seems like HxB . but don't worry, it'll always be KxB ! u know, i think this story will tooks a lot of chapters ! so, the way of Please Don't Love Me ending is still long…make sure u don't miss one chapter of this story !.**

**.and tell me if this good or bad, by…REVIEW!.**

**.until next time.**

**.santi lestari.**


	7. date' at the park part 2

**Hello, everyone!! Long time no see. Haha**

**.u know, I've been busy this year . I have a dancing practice,drama,vocal group for I have a badminton tournament too! .besides, I'm a student, and have many test,homeworks,etc. and in the last week, my uncle is passed away .so **

**.and I have an now,I'm in grade 3****rd**** in senior high school!**

**.but now, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Haha**

**.mmh, I dunno if this chapter is good or not, cuz, It's been a long time since I read my story, and kinda forgot about the plot! .haha (so clumsy of )**

**So sorry if there's any error in grammar and I told u before, I'm not good at English! .hahaha**

**.here's the next chapter of Please Don't Love Me……**

**.enjoy!**

Please Don't Love Me

Chapter Seven

Botan's POV

I don't know why, I feel safe with Hiei, but at the same time, I'm afraid of him too.

General's POV

Botan and Hiei walked together now. Then Botan remembered something.

"Hey, Hiei, I heard from Kurama that you like ice that right?" she asked.

Hiei's eyes widened. 'damn kitsune' he thought.

"I think it was a yes, on!" she said cheerfully,and grabbed Hiei's hand.

"What ?? What are you doing,woman!" Hiei was panicked by this.

Meanwhile……

"What do you mean, Koenma?" came Yusuke's curious voice.

Koenma sighed. "It seems you all were stalked."

"I know that, but who wants to stalk us ?we're not an important people."

"Three days ago,my father told me that there's a prince-." Yusuke cut him off ,and protest.

"Wohoho,don't tell me there's a scary prince of Makai,or a king too,and has a power like Yakumo!.Koenma,if I always face high level kind of demons like that,I'm sure I'll die soon."

"'s not a demon." Koenma replied soon.

"What?"

"He's a human."

"Well,if that so,why we must becareful?.He's just a human,right?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma sighed. "Yes, but he has demons ,kinda like ,one of the demons connection is his bestfriend,and has a strength more than Sensui,I believe."

Yusuke was very startled. But, he's getting curious too.

"Hmmm,I the way,where's he come from?"

Koenma opened his collections of human's data,and read one of the books.

"Hmmm,I never hear this country before.I believe this country is never exist in all if this country was exist once, maybe there's a history that made this country was banished." He answered.

"What's the name of the country?" Yusuke asked.

"Uhh, it's read 'DG' country." Yusuke gave him a really confused look."you don't understand?. too." Koenma answered Yusuke's unspoken question.

"But, why you didn't know it,Koenma?.You lived a long time enough to see human's condition,right?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma closed his eyes. But he answered "Well,who knows maybe that incident was happened when my father was still you can say,I wasn't born yet."

Yusuke's face seems disappointed.

"Hhhh,then,ask your father about with the history!"

Koenma nodded.

"But,wait, he's stalking us?" Yusuke asked.

"What I know is,he wants his country the help of his bestfriend." Koenma answered.

"Okay,now, I need to know the prince and his demon bestfriend's name."

"Oh,I almost prince's name is Rui Haiden,and his demon bestfriend's name is Proton." He replied

"Hmm,the prince's name sounds like , Koenma,do you have their pictures?" Yusuke commented and want to see their looks.

Koenma shook his head. "I don't have. But I saw him on my dad's monitor..Proton is quiet handsome,but not really prince Rui is really handsome,you can say, he's the woman's only real men,if you ask what's the different between him and Tarukane.."

"Whoaa,I think no one can compare the extinct of rare looks like Tarukane..Heh" Yusuke said, then continued "Please show me their pictures , I have to go,and inform the other about this." Koenma nodded ,and said "I will find the complete information from my ,I wanna know if this country was revived,it'll be danger for anyone or not.I'll call you to come here,if I'm finished."

Yusuke nodded,and left the room.

Yukina and Kurama :.

Kurama looked at his side,Yukina finished eating ice cream candy.

"Yukina-san,we have to see Botan now."

Yukina's eyes darkened,but she gave her a fake smile.

"-kun" _ok?!uhhh,I hope Botan didn't stay at that we'll meet and my plan will not gonna working!_ She thought.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked.

"Huh?.N-no,well,I mean,umm.I'm okay,Kurama-kun" She stuttered.

Kurama nodded,and smiled at her.

They walked to the direction of the chairs near a bridge.

At the same time with Hiei and Botan :.

Botan want to exit the park with it seems not polite since Kurama asked her to come.._hhh,good thing Hiei was not,I'm gonna die here all alone without people knowing it._ She thought.

Somehow,Hiei feels embarrassed ice cream treat from Botan in front of he enjoyed his time with her right now.

Although they didn't talk since she treat him an ice cream,but for both of them,it's enough to have a company like the journey together,although silent,but happy at the same ,it's the best than to be alone,right ?

They keep silent until they nearly reached the same direction as Kurama and Yukina.

At the same time with Koenma:.

Koenma couldn't believe what his father said to him right seems a great history he'd ever Rui is really the real history ,at the same time,he didn't want to be a fan of prince Rui,because,prince Rui is not a good figure ,what he can only think is : inform Yusuke ASAP.

At the park:.

There's a sudden ray on the sky.

Kurama and Yukina are on the bridge.

Hiei and Botan are sitting on the chair..

They all didn't see ,Botan saw Yukina and Kurama.

Botan knows,Hiei might be know too about their he doesn't say anything to her.

Botan hid her face with her hands,trying not to look at them,or say anything loudly.

Suddenly,from the sky came up the fireflies,so many fireflies…

People started to wondering why came up the fireflies in the afternoon..

Kurama felt something wrong and weird at this._fireflies,in the afternoon?strange._he his thought suddenly were cut off by the sudden movement of .

She kissed his lips all of sudden!_fireflies in the afternoon?i don't care!_Yukina thought.

Hiei saw this,he sweated,and quickly looked at his side to see Botan's he only saw her face was covered by her hands._stupid woman,lets see how deep your stupid feeling for ,where are the fireflies come from?_ He thought.

Botan felt something on her hand,fireflies._wait,fireflies?in the afternoon?how come?_She got up and saw many fireflies in front of ,not up to 1 minute,she saw the worst thing ever at ahead of 're kissing!Botan saw flowing freely from her immediately ran at left side,run as fast as she could. "Woman!Where are you going?!" Hiei too,ran after her.

Botan ran with her eyes closed as the tears flowing freely ,she couldn't take it anymore..she loves him so much,that she realized this just stupid to gave Kurama to Yukina without knowing what's her real feeling..But,at the same time,she wanna feel happy for her bestfriend..

Botan didn't realize that she reached stairs,and bumped into someone.

They fell until the end of the stairs..Botan was fainted,her head is bleeding a little.

But the person whom she bumped into is got up. "Uh,accident." He said. He has a pure black short hair,he's tall,and he has a good 's wearing a white he's so handsome.

"Beautiful girl." He admired the fainted Botan,he was staring at her looks.

2 minutes later,he picked her up,and carry her with him.

Hiei lost her almost forgot that he cant use jagan in front of ,he needs to tell Kurama about this.

People in the park didn't realize that the fireflies that time are the sign of the arrival..including Hiei,Kurama,and also Yukina.

The arrival of whom ??We'll see…

**.sorry if this short after a long time!.and sorry if this chapter is bad.**

**.i've tried , I'm in the I'll update as soon as possible..**

**.thanks for the readers who read and review my story!**

**.i hope to see the reviews soon..**

**.and please,once u read my story,don't forget to read the next chapters,and once u reviewed my story,please don't forget to review them also!. ******

**.and I'm sorry if my English is bad or error.i'm Indo-Chinese to be honest..even my Indonesian and Chinese is bad!.hahaha**

**.well,review if u want me to continue this story ^^v**

**.until next time !..**

**.santi lestari.**


End file.
